


Yours, Mine, [A Different view] Jared/Jensen, NC-17

by meus_venator



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Space Pirates, slave!fic, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/pseuds/meus_venator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen saves his slave from bounty hunters, but gratitude has never been Jared’s strong suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, Mine, [A Different view] Jared/Jensen, NC-17

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** [Yours, Mine [A Different View]](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/46517.html)  
>  **Author name:** [](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/)**meus_venator**  
>  **Beta/Editor:** [](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/)**fufaraw**  
>  **Fandom:** RPS, AU  
>  **Genre:** SciFi, Slave!fic  
>  **Pairings:** Jared/Jensen  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the story. It is intended purely for entertainment purposes only and in no way resembles or represents any real life person or persons.  
>  **Word count:** 4800 words  
>  **Warnings:** AU, slave!fic, pirates  
>  **Written for:** [](http://riyku.livejournal.com/profile)[**riyku**](http://riyku.livejournal.com/)'s [](http://riyku.livejournal.com/44384.html)**Let Your Kink Flag Fly**
> 
>  **Summary:** Jensen saves his slave from bounty hunters, but gratitude has never been Jared’s strong suit.  
>  **Original Prompt by** [](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/profile)[**tebtosca**](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/): JDM/Jared Elba. I don't even care what happens as long as there is sweaty manly man fucking involved, here. That was written here: **[Yours, Mine | JDM/Jared Elba](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/46197.html)**  
>  **Redux A/N:** This version dedicated to [](http://somersault-j.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://somersault-j.livejournal.com/)**somersault_j** who kept wondering WHERE IS JENSEN?? Maybe under the bed? Which one do you like better my dear? Have I converted you?

 

: : :

Jared slams him up against the space station wall, grappling onto his suit. Jensen staggers back, it's not quite the homecoming he was looking forward to.

He huffs out a breath, tries to chuckle, but the oxygen levels inside the suit are too low. Spots dance before his eyes.

There is a loud hiss of decompression as Jared fumbles with the seals; the tinny air of the Impala never smelled so sweet. Jensen starts to cough as he drags in lungsful of air.

Moisture is dripping into his eyes and he is suddenly cognizant of the sweat running down his entire body. A stray fragment from the exploding bounty hunters' ship had caught his tanks. Jensen grinned, he could still imagine the bounty hunters' faces as they opened the airlock and instead of Jared, staked out and helpless as ordered, they found Jensen's one last remaining fleshbot, lifesigns mirroring Jared’s, but strapped to the gills with blast-a-crete.

The blast radius had taken out the entire ship, but not without catching the back of Jensen's oxygen tank and regulator as he retreated. As the environmental systems flaked out the suit had become hot as hell; he's gotten back to the airlock mere seconds before complete failure, where heat would have been the least of his concerns. Jensen shivers as more sweat pools at the base of his spine, clammy and growing cold. He feels weak and thinks he might be in shock. He wishes to God he could wipe his face at least, but Jared still has him pinned and he's too busy gasping for breath to put up much of a struggle.

“Fuck, you just…“ Jared breathes out in a rush as he drops Jensen's helmet to the floor. There is the soft brush of skin across his lips, then teeth are clashing frantic and hard, and Jared is kissing him like it's the last chance he'll ever have. Before Jensen can even catch his breath Jared’s tongue is shoving inside his mouth, desperately licking and stabbing at him.

Closing his eyes as he savors the sweet taste, Jensen toggles the internal seals on his gloves and works his hands free. He knows his boy well enough that this won’t be over till he has his fill. Until Jared can reassure himself in a tactile way that Jensen is still alive and going to stay that way. Jared’s huge hands have both moved to Jensen's face and Jensen is finally free to move. He fists the hair at Jared's nape and pulls, startling the man loose, and pushes him back enough to simply allow another breath.

Jared’s eyes are dark and accusing as he finally stops struggling to pull free of Jensen's hand.

“You fucker. I told you I was…”

“Hush, I'm all right, I'm allright.”

"You knocked me out!” There is a hurt look in Jared’s eyes as he stares at him, his mouth set in a deep frown now that the shock of Jensen's imminent death is starting to recede. “I was the one supposed to do the exchange. I gave my word, in return for your damn safety.”

"Yeah baby, I know you did, but I didn't.” Jensen is shrugging his way out of the top half of the suit, but he can't let go of Jared, one hand anchored at the back of the other man's neck, immovable. His fingers rub unconsciously over his mark there. Breathing returning to normal, Jensen leans in, unable to stay away, licking over the seam of Jared’s lips, nudging and nibbling at the bottom lip, seeking permission to enter.

He can feel the wide grin on Jared’s face just before his lips part, and Jensen wins entry on a sigh, laving all the rough spots, gentling and soothing everywhere. The taste of Jared is as intoxicating as ever. His scent always reminds Jensen of gummy bears, and freedom, and smoothly oiled leather. He closes his eyes and luxuriates in the closeness. He sucks and licks all over Jared’s face until he is the frantic one. He can feel his cock swelling in the tight confines of the space suit. But it's when he starts rutting unconsciously against the man, unable to feel anything through the dense alloy of the suit, that he is forced to pull back with a groan.

When he opens his eyes Jared’s pupils are lust-blown and wild, and they need to move this out of the corridor to somewhere more comfortable.

"Gotta get out of this damn suit,” Jensen mumbles, and starts tugging at the seals and latches holding him in. He's going on lust and adrenaline and he's going to crash soon, but his cock is aching and all he wants to do is fuck his slave into next week.

Impatient with Jensen's clumsy efforts, Jared bats his hands away. "M’ I gottcha.”

And he can. He's done it before, just one of the many things he has perfected since literally falling into Jensen's hands. Soon he is efficiently unbuckling seals and pulling the top half away from Jensen's body. He slides effortlessly to his knees before him and Jensen's eyes close to half-mast as he watches Jared move. He looks good on his knees, graceful for a man of his bulk, always has. But Jensen values his own hide enough though not to say it out loud…very often.

Jared is working the suit down over Jensen's hips and it seems to him like he is touching Jensen far more than is strictly necessary to get the job done. As it clears his hips, Jared’s hands rub down Jensen's thighs with familiarity, and the skintight shipsuit Jensen is left standing in does nothing to hide the growing erection he's sporting.

Jared, the fucker, looks up at Jensen and smiles, fox-tilted eyes glinting, and continues to work.

"Oh you like that, do you?” Jensen grouses, unable to stop himself from reaching down and palming his own erection through the ultralight synthcotton. "All for you, baby boy.” Jensen smirks at the twitch of irritation on Jared’s face. At 6'5, he is proud of that extra four inches he has on Jensen, and reminds him of it whenever he can.

The fact that Jensen is as broad of shoulder, with four extra years of combat training, and can take him down in a heartbeat in spite of Jared’s relentless training regiment, irks the man to no end. Of course, Jensen might have kept just a few moves to himself. What? A man has needs, and you never know when he might have to pull a dirty trick or two to get what he wants.

Jensen hums in appreciation as he sees Jared’s matching erection poking up through the gauzy square that covers his hips. Jared is still clothed in the traditional Imperium slavewear he had put on for the exchange. Sure, it left nothing to the imagination, but it had come in handy on more than one job. Both of them knew everyone takes a slave for granted.

"Forgot how good you looked in that getup. Maybe I should make you wear them all the time.” Jensen's eyes are half closed emerald slits as he surveys his 'property'.

"I'd like to see you try.” Jared glares, heat in his eyes, but Jensen can tell it's turning him on, too. He holds the boots of the suit steady as Jensen steps out of them one at a time. He starts to rise, but Jensen stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I like you like that, down on your knees before me. Ready to 'service' me,” Jensen smirks, and he lets one bare foot rub over Jared’s growing erection. Jared moans and bites his lips.

"Damn you.” Jared’s head dips down so his eyes are hidden by his hair, russet and cinnamon now streaked with shots of grey, but just as sexy as first day Jensen laid eyes on him.

"My room, now,” Jensen growls. Jared starts to rise, but Jensen's hand on his shoulder forces him to stop. "On your knees, pet,” Jensen purrs. He pats Jared’s ass cheek to get him going. Jared looks up at him, almond eyes wide and vulnerable, and shudders weakly. Unprotesting, he starts to crawl toward their cabin just steps down the hall. Jensen doesn't think it's his imagination that Jared rolls his hips in an inviting sway, the tease. This is an old game between them. One Jensen intends to win.

He staggers and has to lean against the wall of the corridor to make it all the way. He probably should have gotten Jared’s help, but damn it, he doesn’t want to show any weakness and worry his boy. Besides, it's worth the struggle to see his slave's sinuous moves, as he crawls before him. Jared is like one of the big predator cats, graceful and dangerous at the same time, and a bolt of lust shoots through Jensen at the idea of all that fierce pride tamed by his hand.

When he reaches their room, Jared kneels up by the bed, waiting, head slightly bowed in a position some might see as submissive, but Jensen knows better. Jensen stands in the center of the room, weaving slightly as he debates what to do next.

“Um… master? Shouldn't we be…uh…getting away?”

Jensen waves a casual hand. "Nah, I took care of them, blew the ship clear out of my sky. Bounty hunters, scum of the 'verse, if you ask me.”

"And how, pray tell, did you manage that?” Jared looks up at him more boldly, one graceful brow arched skeptically. The light in their cabin is doing amazing things to the sharp bones of his cheeks and Jensen marvels again at how beautiful his boy is.

"Eyes down, pet. It's obvious to me I haven't been strict enough with you. You need to learn your place. And I know just the way to shut that smart mouth of yours.”

Jensen steps up to his slave, laying his hand heavily on his shoulder for support. He allows himself to collapse onto the edge of the bed, spreading his legs wide, and looks meaningfully down at his cock tenting his shipsuit.

Obedient for the moment, Jared shuffles in closer, kneeling in the vee of Jensen's thighs, unseals the seam of his suit carefully, and slips the synthcotton away from his body in one graceful move. Jensen's not sure when he mastered that particular trick, or how having his clothes removed this way can make him feel even hotter. Right now he doesn't really care, because Jared’s hand is coasting along Jensen's inner thigh, working up toward his cock, rubbing Jensen's balls with just the right amount of force, and Jensen's legs tremble a little in anticipation.

Finally free of its confines, Jensen's erection springs free, poking up towards his belly from its trim nest of grey and ginger curls. His cock is leaking precome pretty steadily, and Jensen knows if he stares at his slave this way much longer, the very sight is going to have him blowing his load like a teenager on his first date.

Jared bows his head reverently, and the worshipful look the man gives his cock has Jensen hard as nails. Jared’s long, elegant fingers reach for Jensen's dick, and Jensen groans as those talented digits start to tug at his length. His eyelids slide shut, intensifying the sensations as Jared works his thumb over Jensen's slit, digging in just enough to cause a little pain to spark through his system before he returns to stripping Jensen's shaft.

His eyes slam open when Jared licks a warm wet stripe up the underside of his cock, and he can't help but grasp the back of Jared’s neck and pull him closer. Jared’s hot breath is fanning over the broad head of his cock, and Jensen has to struggle not to come in Jared’s face when the man parts his lips invitingly.

Jensen is red and flustered and his grip tightens. He groans with need and takes over, pulling his slave forward until his dick is enveloped in a warm, wet cocoon. As he pushes deeper inside, Jared’s broad tongue laves the underside of his cock, teeth neatly tucked behind his lips, and Jensen holds on, barely. It's when Jared begins to hum that Jensen's vision blurs, and he forgets all about taking control, forgets all about much of anything as he hunches over the man in front of him, a whine leaving his lips. He is vaguely aware of rubbing his fingers over his mark as Jared begins to bob his head up and down on Jensen's cock in earnest.

"Oh fuck yeah baby, so hot on your knees for me.”

An eternity, a blink of an eye later and Jensen is crying out, Jared’s throat rippling around him as he shoots his load deep down his throat. He pants as Jared gently pulls off, licking and cleaning him.

His knees feel weak and if it weren't for Jared rising to his feet, pressing them both back onto the bed, he thinks he might topple to the floor. The next thing he knows, the two of them are lying chest to chest, the light scrape of Jared’s chest hairs tickling his nipples and Jensen thinks maybe he might have passed out for a moment.

“You okay?" Jared murmurs in his ear and Jensen can smell the sweat on his skin.

Jensen nods, suddenly bashful. His chest is flushed and splotchy, and he’s sure his freckles are standing out in stark contrast while Jared still looks cool, calm, and collected as ever, rubbing against Jensen like a cat. Jared tweaks one of his nipples, and Jensen gasps out loud. Jared smirks and his other hand grasps the other nipple, plays and squeezes it. Jensen's eyes flutter closed. He feels Jared’s erection press against his thigh, and heat pools in his groin. His cock valiantly tries to fatten as a pair of wet lips latch on to his nipple and begin to suck. A bolt of pure lust strikes through him and he cries out, bucking up against the wall of six-foot, five inches in front of him, and Jared presses him back against the bed, barking out an infectious laugh.

"I got your number, baby. Come on old man, let's see if you can go another round.” And Jared kneels up and straddles Jensen's thighs, and Jensen would like to help, really he would. Maybe it's the lack of oxygen, or maybe it's the fact he just blew his brains out his cock, but his spine seems to have melted into the bed and Jared is manhandling him into position. His knees are bent, feet pushed back and tucked in against the cheeks of his ass, and legs spread wide, vulnerable. Jared stares down at him, a hungry, predatory look on his face.

He hears the cap snick on the bottle of lube he keeps in their night stand and Jared’s slick, broad thumb is suddenly rubbing over his hole; Jensen arches against him with a groan.

Jared’s thumb pops inside the tight, muscled ring and pushes in and out experimentally, carefully spreading slick around the rim. Jensen looks up and Jared’s eyes are hooded in shadow, mysterious and unreadable, a dark sphinx looming above him.

“Go easy on me, okay baby? I'm not as young as I used to be.” Jensen smirks, half serious as he stares up into his slave's eyes. He's not beyond begging at this point.

“I'll show you the same mercy you showed me, master. Gonna fuck you so hard you'll walk funny for the next week. Fill you with load after load of my come and have you begging for more. Fill you up so good you'll swear you can taste me in your mouth.” There is a flash of dimples before Jared ducks his head down, licking teasing circles around Jensen’s sensitive nipples.

A lazy smile spreads across Jensen's face, and his eyes crinkle at the corners. He can feel his weary cock twitch with interest. "You talk a good game when I'm weak and hurt. Let's see if you can pull it off.”

"Oh I can, old man. Just watch me.”

And Jensen moans as the thumb is pulled out with a rough twist and two slick-covered fingers push inside, twisting and scissoring, wasting no time working him open.

Jared’s fingers get busy, evil intelligence brushing them up against his prostate again and again until he thinks he might scream. He can't believe Jared has held out this long. His dick, bobs, stiff and leaking, angry purple head up against his belly, and Jensen's mouth waters.

He is panting and tossing his head. His own cock, half-hard again, struggles to rise, and he bites out, "Come on, fuck, just do it.”

And Jared does. Those huge mitts of his magically withdraw, and Jensen feels the broad velvet head of his cock take their place, prodding at his entrance. Jensen groans as Jared’s shaft slides thick and hard inside his needy hole. And it hurts, burns like a bitch as Jared fills him up, inch by fucking inch. He finally bottoms out, his balls slapping against Jensen's ass, and Jensen bites back another cry as the pain and sense of fullness almost overwhelm him. He pushes through it, gasping and breathless, and then it starts to feel good. Jared pauses, measuring Jensen's ability to take more, carefully tracking the shivers of reaction trembling through him. Jensen's body begins to relax, and Jared slowly, slowly pulls out, only an inch of his dick still inside. Jensen grinds his teeth and squirms in discomfort, he wants more and Jared, the bugger, is just sitting there, rocking oh-so-gently back and forth, barely broaching inside.

Jensen wants to slam himself down on that cock, fill himself up until, as Jared promised, he can feel him in his throat. But he can't. Instead, barely able to bite back the howl and the needy words that threaten to pour from his lips begging for more, he presses his head back more deeply into the pillows. His hands reach out to dig and claw at Jared where he anchors his hips firmly in place on the bed. He sags back, completely at Jared’s mercy, and swears under his breath.

Jensen is relieved to see this control is costing Jared, too. The man is covered in sweat, a low keening sound coming from him. He looks down at Jensen, and there is want and lust and ferocity in his gaze. But he waits for the nod, waits to be sure that Jensen is okay to take more. With Jensen's snarled, "Fuck, do it before you kill me," his grasp on Jensen's hips tighten. Dark bruises will bloom on the pale flesh tomorrow, but tonight Jensen doesn't care. With a tight, controlled smirk, Jared finally relents and plunges back inside him.

And now Jared is relentless as he pounds into him, his strokes hitting Jensen's prostate with the precision of a sniper. Jared wraps one big hand around Jensen's cock, tugging in time with his thrusts. Jensen whines as his flesh, impossibly, hardens even more. His cock twitches in Jared’s hand and he is coming again, his vision whiting out as he shoots his load over Jared’s hand and belly, ropy stripes painting his body. He tightens down on Jared’s shaft, forcing a grunt from the man.

"Bastard!" Jared breathes, and then he too is coming with a roar, and Jensen feels his seed warm and wet, jet deep inside him.

 

: : :

Jensen's ass burns.

Muscles he hadn't remembered he owns ache in the most pleasant way. With all the strength of overcooked spaghetti, he lies sated and happy, on the verge of sleep. He wants nothing more than to sleep for the next three cycles or so and not have to move, or think about anything, except maybe going another round or twelve with his boy. He sighs in satisfaction and burrows back into Jared’s arms where they now lay spooned on the bed. Jared’s fingers are playing with his short spiked hair, absently stroking through the shorn locks that glint more silver than gold these days. He can feel Jared’s shaft, still half-hard, rutting gently against his back, but he doesn't have the strength to do anything about it. He lets out a satisfied rumble.

"Do you regret it?” Jared’s soft whisper in the room has an uncharacteristic quaver of uncertainty. Jensen's breath hitches in his chest as Jared continues, “…saving me?”

Claxtons are sounding in Jensen's sex-fogged mind. He doesn't know what this is about, but it's important. He pushes back any thought of sleep, blinking to full alert. Jared’s arms slip from his waist as his lover curls away from him. The sudden loss of his warmth has Jensen twisting around on the bed to face him.

"Jare… Jare-bear, don't talk like that. I've never regretted finding you that day. Best damn day of my life.”

Jensen's mind goes instantly back more than twenty years ago to the seedy back alley on Pada Prime. He had come upon two imperial guards dragging a struggling young slave toward the Cock and Ball, a notoriously rough brothel in the capital. Not many slaves made it out of the C&B, and if they did there wasn't much left of them. Jensen had been on his way to meet some prospective partners concerning a new 'business' venture. He had agreed to meet there only with reluctance; he preferred his sex partners with more life in their eyes than the dull, broken creatures that served in that place.

One look at the floppy haired, doe-eyed young man being dragged toward his fate made something twist in Jensen's heart. To this day, he still doesn't know what made him step in and intervene with the guards, persuade them to sell him their slave. He remembered inspecting the boy, tall for his age, with the promise of greater height, easily four or five years Jensen's junior. He remembers the feel of the hot flesh around the fresh brand, Jensen's personal mark, on the boy's neck, the devastation and betrayal in those swirling hazel eyes as the guards put the laser brand away. The guards had been under strict orders to brand and deliver their prize that night, or to kill him. Jensen had finally made the guards see things his way, that giving the boy up to him was as good or better than the C&B. Especially as he was leaving for parts unknown that very night, and they'd never see him, or the boy, again. Thirty in Pada-gold later, and the guards reluctantly agreed, and Jensen had walked away that night with Jared’s leash in his hand.

Safely aboard his ship, he had soothed the sobbing youth in his arms, he turned the boy's hands over in his. He had marveled at how soft they were, certainly not used to hard labor of any kind.

Jensen looked down where he rubbed at Jared’s palm now, such a contrast to that youth, his fingers calloused from self defense practice and knifeplay. Jensen had made sure that now his boy stood in fear of no man.

"Someone must have talked.” His hand on Jared’s wrist, Jensen feels the shudder run through him. Jensen's arms encircle his lover instantly, holding him tight. It hurts something deep inside him that this strong, brave man could be filled again with so much fear. Jensen's hand unconsciously seeks the brand at the back of Jared’s neck, and he rocks him gently, to comfort him. Jared has his arms clasped around his knees, hunched, and curled in on himself. How such a large man can make himself appear so small is a mystery to Jensen.

He rests his chin on Jared's head and pulls the larger man in close, presses the full length of his body against him. He rubs his chin gently across the silky strands of his hair and murmurs, "We knew this could happen, that someone might talk. Someone always talks. We just need to head out to the badlands for a couple of years till things cool down. Don't worry. I gotcha Jare, and I'm not giving you back. You're mine.”

"But they tracked us to the Impala, that's never happened before. If my baby brother knows enough to get this far, nowhere in the 'verse will be safe for us now. He'll want me dead this time. It was risky enough getting rid of me when I was young, but as a grown man I threaten everything he has.”

"You know I'll never let him get his hands on you again. I'll take us both out myself before I let that happen.” Jensen's voice is a dark growl, and he can feel Jared shake his head sadly.

"Things would have been so much easier if you hadn't run into me that night.”

"What? Don't be ridiculous. Without you I'd probably have gotten myself killed ten times over by now. A pirate's life is abysmally short in the Imperium, if you haven't noticed. You saved me right back, darlin', on more than one occasion, and don't you forget it.” Jensen squeezes his lover fiercely.

Jared finally lets out a shaky chuckle. "Well it's true, that time on Gava Six with the four hookers wasn't looking good.”

"They would have chewed me up and spit me out if you hadn't strode in and made your claim clear.”

"Who knew a claiming would involve padded cuffs, a paddle, and three shots of arachnass?” Jared barks out a laugh and Jensen can feel his lover loosening up. He hums and nuzzles into Jared’s neck, scraping the rough stubble of his beard against the man's cheek. He knows how much Jared hates that.

"You didn't shave like I told you this morning, did you?” Jared voice takes on a pissy edge, and he can just imagine the bitchface Jared is making right now. Jensen smiles more broadly, His boy is back.

"No your Highness, I don't think I did.”

"You know I don't like it when you don't shave.”

"Yes, your Highness, of that I am fully aware.”

"I may have to shave you myself at this rate. I don't think I'm going to be able to carry your slack ass into the fresher right now, am I?” Jared said reasonably, some of his normal spark returning to his voice.

"No, my lord. I think it would take more than your strength to move me from this bed right now. Thanks to your diligent efforts, I'm thoroughly fucked out at the moment.”

Jared turns in the cage of Jensen's arms and looks into Jensen's face. His eyes glow with love, and he works one of his hands free so he can brush across Jensen's face, fingers tracing the dusting of freckles across his nose, and Jensen smiles.

“You'd exile yourself to the badlands for me, wouldn't you? Without a second thought.”

"I'd go to hell and back for you, my love.”

Jared’s gaze softens further, and he presses a lingering kiss to Jensen's lips. He pulls back reluctantly from his arms, and Jensen allows it. Jared sits up, his stomach rumbles ominously and Jared looks somewhat embarrassed.

“The Pada-stomach waits for no man.” Jensen smirks and slaps Jared’s arm affectionately. “I think I might be hungry too, but I think someone will have to feed me, I’m still feeling a bit faint. This weakness might last for a while…”

Jared stares down at him a lopsided grin on his face, dimples flashing. "I’ll bet. Okay, I’ll grab some food and then I'm gonna get your shaving kit and shave that bristly face of yours myself.”

Jensen smiles fondly at his lover and Jared rises to leave, miles of long lean golden skin covering real muscle. The naked globes of his ass are a tantalizing sight in the dim cabin, and Jensen’s weary cock is already struggling to rise again.

"Now don't move until I get back,” Jared orders. Glancing back at Jensen on the bed, Jared stands straighter, an imperious look on his face. It suits him. Jensen acknowledges him with a solemn bow of his head. Jared comes by it honestly after all.

 

: : :

FIN   
  
^^ Comments always appreciated | [Compare to the original Idris/JDM story here](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/46197.html)


End file.
